Ice Queen
by Lady Galya
Summary: <html><head></head>"Nadie pudo negar que yo lo amaba. Si, amaba. Por que después de ver que esos sentimientos eran unilaterales, decidí no volver a ser la misma de antes"   Anteriormente, Ice Cream Queen!  cambio de titulo, summary y rated!  K'xKula</html>
1. Bienvenido al Ice Cream Kingdom

**Queridos señores abogados: ¡Ninguno de los personajes de KOF me pertenece, y hago esto sin fines de lucro!**

**¡ahora no me pueden demandar!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1: "Bienvenido al reino del helado: Ice Cream Kingdom"<strong>

_10:50 a.m. En alguna calle de Southtown_

Una chica de cabello rubio rojizo, casi de color rosa, patinaba raudamente casi sin mirar hacia los lados cuando cruzaba las calles. Su mirada perdida denotaba que tenia la cabeza entre las nubes...en realidad esa nube tenia nombre y apellido: K' Dash.

_***Dios, ese chico idiota logra que mi mente vuele y me quede despierta toda la noche pensando en el, me duerma tarde por el mismo motivo, me quede dormida cuando debo ir al trabajo, me olvide de mi propio nombre, hasta me olvido de mis amados dulces...dulce...¡Maldición! ¡Mi paleta! ¡K' tonto idiota!***_

Busco desesperada en su bolso su adorada paleta matutina, y ahí estaba. _***Dios, llegar a olvidarse de eso por un...un... ¡Un idiota que aun me ve como una niña!***_ Se llevo la paleta a la boca mientras hacia un puchero, sin dejar de impulsarse.

_***Genial, solo una cuadra y llegare a la hora al trabajo. ¡Esta vez K' no tendrá nada que reclamarme!***_ Con una sonrisa triunfal se impulso aun mas fuerte atravesando la calle al ver la heladería "Ice Cream Kingdom", su lugar de trabajo. Iba tan "concentrada" que no se fijo en el pequeño desperfecto que había en la acera y tropezó estrepitosamente, que derivo en una perfecta caída de nota 10 hacia los brazos de un chico que se bajaba de su motocicleta, de cabello blanco, de cuerpo fornido con una bronceada piel, vestido de cuero.

**-."Siempre creo que lo haces a propósito, niña".** Su sonrisa petulante afloro en su rostro mientras abrazaba a Kula.

**-."Deja de llamarme así. Sabes muy bien que soy capaz de patearte el trasero en un torneo de KOF. De hecho, mas de una vez he salvado tu pellejo".** Se peino nerviosamente con las manos, quitando los cabellos que cubrían su rostro, mientras se revolvía entre los brazos de K'. **"Amm... ¿K'?".**

**-."¿Si?".** Aun parecía estar en otro mundo.

**-."¿Podrías soltarme? Debemos entrar a trabajar".**

**-."¿Ah?...Oh, si"**

Apenas se sintió libre de los brazos de K', Kula corrió a refugiarse en el vestidor.

Se quito los patines raudamente, se miro en el espejo mientras mantenía una mano en su pecho, sintiendo su corazón latir desbocadamente. Sus mejillas sonrosadas a más no poder, sus ojos brillantes, su boca que formaba una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro. _***¡Dios, estoy enamorada de ese idiota!***_

Ato su cabello en una coleta, dejando unos mechones cortos, libres de atadura, se coloco su gorro, dejando que su coleta cayera por el agujero de este, el delantal de la heladería sobre su polera celeste, lo ato descuidadamente, pues su mente estaba entre ensoñaciones de ella y K' juntos besándose.

**-."Si no te conociera, diría que estas loca".** Esa voz tan conocida hizo que su sonrisa se transformara momentáneamente en una mueca de desagrado.

**-."Hola Jenny".** _***Dios, si esa mujer no estuviera baboseando por K' ¡MI K'! Aun así la odiaría***_. Por lastima para Kula, ella era la hija de la dueña de la heladería, y nada podía hacer o decir.

**-."Hola Chica-sin-ánimos-que-habla-sola-mientras-se-mira-en-el-espejo"**. Jenny saco un bolsito, donde guardaba sus kilos de maquillaje, y comenzó con la tarea de embellecerse.

**-."Ja ja, tan graciosa como siempre"**. Su sonrisa decayó al instante. Jenny era preciosa: con su 1,70 mt, sus exuberantes curvas y provocadora vestimenta, su rubio y largo cabello peinado en una coleta. Era difícil admitirlo, pero contra ella no tenia forma de ganar.

**-."Vamos niña, ánimo. No vas a atender a los clientes con esa cara de dos metros, ¿no?".** Había terminado de pintarse los labios de color rojo intenso cuando se acerco a Kula, y con sus dedos índices, forzó una sonrisa en su rostro.

**-."Todos los clientes te vienen a ver a ti o a K', así que no es necesario que tenga buena apariencia".** Eso era cierto: todas las chicas venían a ver a K', los chicos a Jenny, mientras Kula se preocupaba de los niños pequeños que eran aplastados por la marea de gente.

**-."Eso es cierto, niña. Pero te debes ver linda, por si alguno de esos pequeños crece y se llega a fijar en ti, aunque lo dudo. Deberías maquillarte un poco, aunque sea los labios. Pero bueno, si alguien se llega a fijar en una niña como tu, ninguno seria tan genialmente delicioso como mi K', ¡Ojojojojojojo!".**

_***Dios, su risa era tan... ¿Irritante? Aunque la palabra le quedara pequeña***_

**-."Tranquila Jenny, todos los ojos están puestos en ti. Ya debemos abrir, es hora".**

**-."Oh, si. Es cierto. Ve a abrir mientras hablo con mi amorcito".**

Se dio unos últimos retoques de maquillaje, se aseguro de que se veía espléndidamente perfecta, y salio corriendo hacia el vestidor de hombres. _***¡Dios, esa chica era hostigantemente irritante!***_

**-."¡Hugh, no la soporto!".** Se volvió a mirar en el espejo, se arreglo el cabello un poco. No, no tenia remedio; no seria más bella que Jenny. Quizás un poco de labial no le iría mal. Tomo el labial rojo de Jenny y se pinto. No mejoraba en nada.

Salio levemente cabizbaja, no era ni seria bonita. Camino hasta la entrada; a esta hora no había clientes, solo uno que otro esporádico transeúnte con ganas de comer un delicioso helado o tomar un Milkshake.

Se apresuro a abrir las puertas, limpiar el piso, ordenar las mesas y sillas. Había comenzado un nuevo día de trabajo.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok...este es mi primer intento de hacer un fic de KOF ._. así que si alguien tiene sugerencias, tomatazos, etc, me deja un review, plis <strong>

**bueeeeh...espero que les guste ^^! Fue hecho con muchísimo amor (L) así que no me maltraten**

**xoxo**

**Lady**


	2. Todo mi imperio por un delantal

Ains *-* :mi emocionada a full: jamas pensé que alguien se diera el tiempo de leer esto! y menos que me dejaran lindos reviews *-*!

este capitulo esta mas cortito...es que no me dio para alargarlo xD pero es bueno, lo prometo!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer <strong>

**Señores abogados: KOF ni sus personajes me pertenecen...solo e irritable personaje de Jenny (inspirada en una persona real y muchísimo peor que la Jenny que os describo xD)**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2: "Todo mi imperio por un delantal"<strong>

_**3:25 p.m. En la**__** heladería "Ice Cream Kingdom"**_

-."K' MIRAME, ATIENDEME A MI". Una voz chillona que hería los tímpanos.

-."JENNY, DAME TU HELADO, PRECIOSA. JEJEJE". La voz nasal de un tipo baboso.

-."KYAAAAA, K' ME MIRO". Gritos generalizados de un montón de chicas que ansiaban dejar sordo a quien las escuchara.

-."Como detesto esto. No se por que sigo trabajando aquí". Un murmullo apenas audible proveniente de Kula.

-."Señodita, quiedo un hedado". La voz de un niño ahogado en la marea de gente, mayoritariamente estudiantes, que venia a comprar solo para que K' o Jenny los atendiera por unos segundos.

-."Ven, por aquí pequeño". _***Ya se por que aun sigo aquí***_. Sonriendo, le indico a un lado mas alejado del tumulto. "Muy bien ¿Que helado quieres comprar?".

La pequeña mano apunto hacia un gran helado doble que había en el cartel de los precios.

-."¡Quiedo ese!".

-."A ver ¿Cuanto dinero traes?".

La manita con unas pocas monedas de bajísimo valor se abrió ante ella. Un suspiro mientras tocaba sus propios bolsillos y sacaba el dinero necesario.

-."Toma pequeño, ve donde la señora que ves ahí, le das este billete y le dices que helado quieres ¿Si?".

-."Bueno señodita". El pequeño tomo el dinero y corrió a hacer lo que le decían.

Se apoyo en el mostrador, observando a la multitud que hacia vanos esfuerzos.

_***Idiotas, Jenny no se fijaría en otro que no fuese K', K' no se fijaría en nadie que no fuese... ¿Algún enemigo a quien le pueda patear el trasero?***_ Sonrío.

Ese era K', el K' que ella amaba...amaba... ¡Oh dios!

Sintió un suave cosquilleo en su cuello, su sonrojado rostro miro hacia atrás, buscando el origen, y al ver a K' amarrando delicadamente su delantal, el rojo reinante en su cara era fosforescente.

-."Se te iba a caer, niña". Sus calidos dedos gentilmente rozaron su frío cuello, acariciándolo, llevando escalofríos por todo su cuerpo.

-."KYAAAA, K' ESTA CON ESA CHICA FEA". Los gritos taladraron sus oídos y su corazón. Miro hacia abajo, y no pude ver que al mismo momento K' miraba con furia a las causantes de tales gritos. Todos eran la perfecta imagen de algo: las chicas eran la personificación perfecta de la frase "si las miradas matasen", la cara de Jenny era la mascara perfecta de la estupefacción. Kula era el semáforo perfecto. K' era la perfecta reencarnación de la indiferencia.

-."¡Señodita, mi hedado, mi hedado!". Una voz la saco de sus ensoñaciones.

-."Claro pequeño ¿Que sabores quieres?".

-."Ammm...quiedo socodate con ese hedado vede que hay ahí".

-."Hm, no creo que te guste la menta, te da escozor en la lengua". Río al ver la carita asustada

_***¿Que fue eso? ¿Fue mi imaginación o estaba soñando? Si, definitivamente tuvo que ser un sueño. K' nunca ha sido tan amable con nadie***_

Su mente y su atención estaba dividida entre el pequeño y K', aun no se daba cuenta de las miradas asesinas que le dirigían todas las chicas que se encontraban ahí, incluida Jenny.

* * *

><p><em>Gracias a<em>

_-. Yenn Misakato _

_-. K Dash De Diamond _

_por sus lindos reviews (sorry por no contestarlos personalmente...pero el trabajo y escribir me matan el tiempo xD) _

**Dejadme Reviews y Jenny muere :D!**

** (ok, no, que me quedo sin historia XD)**


	3. Bodega mala, bodega mala

**Queridos señores abogados: NO infrinjo ningun Copyright, ya que estoy AVISANDO que los personajes no son de mi propiedad, solo la historia me pertenece...y claro esta, mis personajes. JA! ya soy indemandable :fuckyeah:**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3: "Bodega mala, bodega mala".<strong>

_**Viernes. 7:45 p.m. A 15 minutos del cierre de la heladería "Ice Cream Kingdom".**_

Ya casi era hora de cerrar, había que limpiar, ordenar y dejar todo listo para el siguiente día. Y estaba mas que claro que Jenny no se iba a ensuciar su perfecta manicure francesa, así que era Kula la única que hacia eso, mientras K' estaba en la bodega ordenando cajas y haciendo el inventario. Mary, la dueña, estaba en recaudación, contando las ganancias del día.

**-."¿Y como nos fue hoy jefa?".** Kula formulo la pregunta en un momento en el que hizo una pausa de limpiar el piso, y se apoyo en el lampazo.

**-."Tan bien como siempre, mi pequeña, muy bien. Desde que llego K' a trabajar, la clientela femenina ha aumentado bastante. La desventaja es que al terminar el día, queda todo hecho un desastre...pobre Kula, Jenny debería estar ayudándote aquí, en vez de hacer de vaga".** Su ceño se arrugo ostensiblemente, haciendo una mueca cómica.

**-."No la regañe, jefa, ella se esfuerza día a día al atender a esos chicos que vienen a verla. Ahora, gracias a dios, .llego K' para ayudarle".**

**-."Me parece extraño que ese chico trabaje aquí...no parece encajar... Pero bueno, si se decide ir algún día de estos, nos las apañaremos solas, como lo hacíamos antes ¿No Kula?".**

**-."Claro que si, señora Mary".**

**-."¿Cuantas veces debo decirte que no seas tan formal conmigo, y que dejes el señora para cuando este vieja? Mary, solo Mary, que solo voy a cumplir 40, estoy en plena juventud ¡Ojojojojojojojo!".** Una gota corría en la sien de Kula. _***La misma risa irritante...aunque a Mary le queda bien, y me cae mejor que Jenny...mucho mas simpática***_

**-."Esta bien Mary. Creo que he terminado aquí".**

**-."Ok, ve a guardar eso a la bodega, y si ves a Jenny por ahí, dile que venga de inmediato conmigo, que deje de ser una vaga".** Kula ya avanzaba hacia la bodega, cuando un grito de Mary la detuvo**. "¡Oh, verdad! Firma aquí para darte tu sueldo de este mes, que ya es la fecha, querida. Esta vez hay un suculento bonus por esforzarte en esta heladería...ya que sin ti, no podría haber salido adelante".**

**-."Mary, no sigas por favor".**

**-."Sigo, por que si no fuera por ti, habría cerrado, estaba en la quiebra, Jenny no se interesaba en este trabajo...pero llegaste tú, me animaste a seguir y pudimos salir adelante con mucho esfuerzo. Luego llego K', como si te siguiera los pasos, y gracias a el, Jenny empezó a trabajar, a ver si logra conquistarlo"**. Un gran suspiro teatral de Mary, que divirtió a Kula

**-."¿A que se debe ese suspiro? ¿No te gusta K' como nuero? Te puedo asegurar que no hay mejor chico que el". **_***Duele bromear con eso...aun cuando se que K' jamás me mirara. Siento que mi corazón esta tan apretado que va a estallar***_

**-."No, no es eso. Me encantaría verlo como un miembro mas de mi familia, pero es que Jenny...ella no es para el. El estaría muchísimo mejor contigo, pequeña".**

El rostro de Kula era estupefacción pura.

**-."Deja de bromear y dame mi dinero. Dudo que K' se llegue a interesar en alguien, lo conozco demasiado bien".**

**-."Entonces, si lo conoces tan bien, habrás notado que contigo toma deferencias que no toma con nadie más. Si tanto lo conoces, habrás notado que te protege de esos babosos que vienen aquí, desviando toda la atención hacia Jenny, así nadie te molesta. Igual habrás notado como te observa cuando atiendes a los pequeños y muchas cosas de ese estilo que no hace con nadie mas, nadie mas que tu, pequeña".** A la mente de Kula venían miles de imágenes de K' salvándola de una muerte segura, protegiéndola, ayudándola, dedicándole una sonrisa que aun no veía que otro ser humano hubiese tenido el honor ni la suerte de ver tal espectáculo de sensualidad y ternura. Mary seguía hablando. **"Por eso creo que será parte de mi familia, por que estará contigo y tu eres como mi hija".**

Kula, emocionada ante las palabras de la usualmente ruda Mary, le dio un abrazo.

**-."Muchísimas gracias Mary, tu igual eres parte de mi familia"**

**-."Ya, basta de sentimentalismo. Toma tu dinero y vete a gastarlo por ahí. Invita a K' a comer algo".** La ultima frase iba con un guiño picaron, que Kula comprendió momentos después, y se coloco roja como tomate.

Tomo los utensilios de aseo y comenzó a caminar a la bodega, mas una conversación la detuvo.

**-."¡Pero que haces K'! ¡Detente! ¡Suéltame!".** Diablos, K' no se atrevería a lastimar a Jenny ¿Cierto?

Se apresuro a llegar a la bodega, y lo que vio, la dejo helada en la puerta de esta.

K' estaba acorralando a Jenny contra la pared tomando la muñeca de ella contra el muro, y su otra mano estaba al lado de la cintura de la rubia. Ella no se quedaba atrás, tenia cada curva de su cuerpo voluminoso pegado al de el, mientras se besaban...se besaban.

Kula pudo escuchar como se rompía su corazón en millones de pedazos, y parecía extraño que ellos no escucharan tal estruendo, que parecía ser hielo partiéndose bajo los incautos pies de una patinadora.

Debía salir, escapar de ese lugar. El aire era insoportable, sofocante. Retrocedió unos pasos, intentando no ser vista, pero los utensilios que había dejado tirados un poco mas atrás, la traicionaron haciendo gran ruido cuando choco contra ellos.

**-."Disculpen, que quería interrumpir". **_***No, no me miren, duele demasiado***_

**-."No, Kula...".** K' parecía querer decir algo, pero no estaba dispuesta a escuchar nada mas. Debía salir, o la sonrisa triunfadora y petulante de Jenny que parecía decirle _"Gane, jamás tuviste oportunidad, niña fea",_ acabaría por destrozarla.

Por suerte siempre tenía todas sus cosas guardadas en su bolso, así que lo tomo rápidamente mientras corría alejándose de ese nefasto lugar. Al pasar junto a Mary, le dio un beso rápido en la mejilla.

**-."Renuncio Mary, lo siento".** Las lagrimas que había contenido hasta el momento, rebasaron sus ojos.

**-."¿Pero que sucede Kula? ¡Espera!".**

Ya era tarde, ella ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para no oírla, corriendo con la firme intención de no volver.

Corrió hasta un pequeño parque, casi saliendo de la ciudad. Se sentó en una banca que estaba al borde de la laguna del parque, y desahogo su pena.

**-."¿Quien se lo habría imaginado?... K' ya tie****ne a alguien a quien amar...y definitivamente no estoy en esa lista. Que idiota por hacerme ilusiones".**

Sus lágrimas se congelaron en su rostro, su mirada se volvió resuelta, su cabello había dejado su tono rubio rojizo y se había vuelto azul pálido, ondeando ante la oleada de poder que emanaba de ella.

Sus manos tocaron sus zapatos, y estos se congelaron dándole forma de patín de hielo. Rozo la superficie del lago y se formo una capa de hielo sobre este. Delicados copos de nieve comenzaron a caer del cielo.

**-."Nevando en primavera, que gracioso".**

Paso a paso se acerco al lago congelado y comenzó a patinar sobre el quebradizo hielo.

* * *

><p>Ok, este cap me salio raro...y aqui era el momento en el que este fic tomaba uno de los dos caminos que habia pensado: o drama o algo mas liviano y de humor...<p>

lo admito: lo liviano no me va xD soy toda una drama queen :posedramatica:

algun dia escribire el otro final...algun dia muuuuuy lejano _*mirando al horizonte*_

_**de regreso al presente y al tema que nos atañe...**_

Muchísimas gracias a esa hermosa gente que hace review c: hacen a esta humildemente egocéntrica autora muuuy feliz C:

oh, si, disculpen el atraso en subir cap...por diversos problemas de distintas indole, no he podido actualizar antes u.u *preparando todo para hacerse el Harakiri*

pero ustedes pueden salvarme c:, dejando un lindo review


	4. Fuego Gelido

**Bueh, he tardado bastante en subir este cap...y es solo un relleno T_T es que quede en un shock creativo...y cuando volví a escribir, me salio un nuevo fic (que subiré apenas termine :3!)**

**Este cap es horriblemente corto, sorry por decepcionaros T_T**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 4: "Fuego gelido"<strong>

**Sabado. 11:59 p.m. En las afuera de Southtown**

_-."Y en las noticias de la medianoche: La extraña y sorpresiva ola de frio que azota al pais desde la noche de ayer, aun no puede ser explicada. El gobierno ha convocado a los mas proficientes meteorologos del mundo, para ver cuales pueden ser las causas y consecuencias de este raro fenomeno. Esta ola de frio ha provocado multiples accidentes, el mas grave, y ultimo, fue un bus con 24 personas a bordo, que cayo por un barranco, producto de la nieve y el hielo acumulado en la carretera que conduce a Southtown. De este accidente se han reportado 5 personas fallecidas en el lugar del accidente, 2 de ellas por hipotermia, 8 con heridas de gravedad ya estan siendo atendidos en el hospital de Southtown, 10 personas con contusiones leves ya han sido dados de alta y un desaparecido esta siendo buscado en el rio. Las autoridades recomiendan mantenerse en sus hogares y salir solo cuando sea necesario._

_En otras noticias sobre el clima; ha comenzado la temporada de tornados. Estos han vuelto a azotar la zona de..."._

La television fue acallada con el mando a distancia y las ganas de lanzarlo hacia esta, fueron reprimidos una vez mas. Se levanto del sofa, que ya parecia tener su forma estampada en el, y se coloco frente a la ventana otra vez.

Se escuchaba el viento aullar su melancolia, mientras la nieve lloraba su fria tristeza. Ella deberia estar bien...o por lo menos viva.

K' volvio a golpear el muro por decima vez, agrandando el agujero que habia abierto.

**-."Maldita sea, debi haber hecho algo en ese momento".** Miro su mano, las llamas Kusanagi no habian podido ayudarle en derretir el hielo que rodeaba su casa; este parecia...el hielo parecia ella: un hermoso diamante, puro, cristalino y tan obstinadamente resistente a sus llamas.

Sonrio mientras volvia a golpear la pared.

**-."Quien lo pensaria...me gano un monton de hielo".**

Descanso su frente al lado de su mano enterrada en el muro.

Un sonido sordo inundo el ambiente: el sonido del hielo derritiendose.

El corazon de K' se salto varios latidos. Si el hielo disminuia podia significar solo dos cosas: ella ya habia controlado su pequeño desliz de poder...o ella estaba...

**-."¡NO!".** Por su mente pasaban los mas oscuros pensamientos. Ella tenia que estar viva, DEBIA estar viva...por el bien de los que estaban cerca.

Las llamaradas que salian de sus manos inundaban la casa, quemandola rapidamente, combatiendo el hielo.

El antes silencioso trizar del hielo, se convertia en una ruidosa avalancha de nieve cayendo por los resquicios dejados. Todo se derretia en una incontrolable cascada, que se evaporaba al entrar en contacto con el fuego de los ojos azul hielo.

Ya se habia acabado el tiempo de esperar.

_Un debil latido..._

_Una corta y pausada inhalacion..._

_Un crujido de hielo quebrandose en las cercanias..._

_Una ultima exhalacion..._

_Un ultimo y debil latido..._

_El hielo derritiendose lentamente._

* * *

><p>ok, eso es todo ._. no puede ser mas corto es cap, lo lamento u.u intentare recompensaros en los prox cap y siguiente fic D:!<p>

y disculpen si hay faltas de ortografia, todo confabula en mi contra T_T

nos vemos si no me matan!

xoxo

Lady


	5. Hielo Ardiente

**Primero que todo:**

** sip, cambio de titulo, summary y rated. Esta historia se escapo de mis manos, y sinceramente, me gusta para donde va.**

**Algún día bien lejano, quizás, escriba el guión original de este fic, que era más livianito de lo que se viene ahora.**

**Le cambio el titulo, por que ya no va con la línea principal de la historia.**

**Cambio de summary por la misma razón.**

**Cambio de rated...por violencia de parte de Kula, por malas palabras de parte de Kula, insinuaciones de carácter sexual de parte de Kula...y todo lo chica mala que puede ser Kula**

**Ya os he advertido...y si no leyeron esto por que es la típica "locura-de-la-escritora-que-habla-tonterias-que-a-nadie-le-importa", mala suerte, eso viene al final del cap. Han sido advertidos!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 5: "Hielo ardiente"<strong>

_Día indefinido. Hora indefinida. En algún lugar de algún parque en Southtown._

_Calor. Pasos._

**-."Cariño, creo que deberíamos ir por otro lado".**

**-."Pero pequeña, este es el camino mas corto y rápido, y debemos comprar alimentos, no tenemos nada en casa".** Acaricio la rubia cabellera de su acompañante.

**-."Esta bien, Chris. Pero apresurémonos, me coloca nerviosa este lugar, es tétrico".** Se aferro con más fuerza al brazo de su novio.

**-."Tranquila cariño, no pasara nada".**

_Calor. Era demasiado calor para su gusto. Insoportable. Todo debía estar tan frío como su gélido corazón_.

**-."Christian, hace aun mas frío, vámonos, por favor, esto es muy extraño, tengo miedo".**

**-."Tranquila Lily, tan solo te dio frío. Tranquila, no pasara nad...¡AAAHH!".** El grito de terror y dolor atravesó el desierto parque, confundiéndose con el frío viento que comenzaba a azotar.

La mujer llamada Lily yacía tirada en la nieve, con una fina capa de escarcha sobre la piel y aparentemente muerta. El hombre llamado Christian, estaba de rodillas, con la mitad izquierda del cuerpo congelado. Frente a ambos se alzaba una hermosa joven de unos 18 a 20 años, con ojos color rojo, como el fuego ardiente, piel blanca como la nieve y cabello azul pálido, casi blanco, que se azotaba con la ventisca que se había manifestado en ese momento.

**-."¿Qui-quien eres?".** La voz temblorosa destilaba el pánico que sentía en esos momentos.

**-."¿Quien soy? ... Hum, creo que lo olvide".** Su mano se movió en un gesto de restarle importancia al asunto. **"Lo que realmente importa es que haces tu, solo e irrumpiendo en mis dominios".** Un escalofrío recorrió la columna del hombre. Su voz era una mezcla de una ardiente promesa de sensualidad y una paralizante frialdad.

**-."Y-yo so-soy Chri-Christian".** El hielo comenzaba a hacer estragos en su piel, que ardía ante la fría coraza que se extendía lentamente por todo su cuerpo.

Se inclino levemente para observar a su compañera. Se fijo que el pecho de esta se movía muy despacio y con esfuerzo. Aun estaba viva, y estaba en sus manos que aun siguiera así.

Volvió a mirar a la chica extraña, y casi sufre un ataque de pánico al ver que esta estaba en una especie de capullo de hielo, y se veía muy cómoda en este.

**-."Dime ¿Por que estas solo?".**

**-."No estoy solo, la chica que esta ahí es mi prometida".**

**-."¿Esa cosa?".** Ella se retiro de su extraña guarida y se acerco a la chica. Con la punta del pie le movió la cabeza para dejar entrever su rostro. **"Esta cosa...pensé que era tu mascota. Perras como estas no sirven para nada mas".** Le pateo con fuerza el estomago, acercándola al hombre. **"Créeme, déjala antes de que su rubia cabellera te absorba el poco cerebro que te queda".** Una sonrisa cruel se dibujo en su rostro.

**-."Nos vamos a casar en un mes, ella me ama y yo la amo a ella".** En los ojos de la chica danzo la ira absoluta. El se acerco como pudo al cuerpo inerte de la chica y lo protegió con el suyo.

**-."Si quieres hacer daño, no se lo hagas a ella, para eso estoy yo".**

**-."Y yo que pensaba darte un mejor uso. Muy bien, si así lo quieres".** Una fría sonrisa se abrió paso en sus labios.

El viento que aullaba en esos minutos silencio un grito, un grito a la vida que se escapaba gota a gota entre fríos y delicados dedos.

Unos ojos azul hielo se abrieron al comprender.

**-."Te encontré".**

* * *

><p><strong>OK. Si, disculpadme la demora. He tenido bastantes problemas últimamente y no he podido subir como he querido y para colmo, mañana es mi cumpleaños. Además tengo un pequeño bloqueo creativo con esta historia, pues la creatividad se me fue a un fic nuevo que esta pasando de mi cabecita al papel...o pc...mejor dicho al celular...dah, da lo mismo.<strong>

**Lo subiré apenas tenga un par de capítulos mas ya listos, para no demorar tanto en subir (si, soy lectora y se lo mucho que duele no saber que pasara en el siguiente cap y la autora o autor se demora muchísimo en subir y te dan ganas de retorcer pequeños cuellos e inyectar un poco de acido en sus deliciosas venas para que vean cuanto duele la espera... (OK, he sido poseída, ignorad lo último (e ignoren toda la parte sobre matar a alguien)))**

**Si alguien me quiere amenazar mas directamente, me puede seguir en Twitter (no me conecto mucho a face y en realidad estoy pensando en cerrarlo) que esta en mi perfil**

**Bueh, eso ha sido mi monologo de hoy.**

**¿Dejan un review para ver a la linda Kula de siempre?**

_(...nop, no puedes. Si vuelve a ser la de antes, te quedas sin historia)_

_#pfff, piensa antes de hablar, descerebrada#_

_*silencio ambas, déjenme pensar tranquila que voy a escribir ahora*_


End file.
